Flowers In Your Hair
by Trafal-dude
Summary: In which Friedrich has insecurities, and they have a heart to heart talk with Jo. Of course her professor just had to overthink. Well she thought it was cute anyways. Post Under the Umbrella scene, based on the Little Women (2019) movie. Fluffy times ahead!


**Flowers In Your Hair**

**Author's note: Uhhh after watching Little Women (2019) I have so much feels for Fritz and Jo??? They're so freaking cute. I haven't read the book yet sadly and I will when I have the time. But for now I hope you like this and as always reviews are very much appreciated!****Also don't have a betaaa sadly if you're interested head onto my dms**

**I don't own Little Women.**

* * *

The reason why Jo never returned Teddy's affections for her, wasn't really explained. This piqued the professor's interest. Friedrich rather Fritz, he preferred, was curious on why Jo, his sweet Jo, chose him instead of the rich young lad.

When he asked her on one evening where they sat peacefully together in _their_ academy, she merely giggled. Giggled! And at him nonetheless.

"Does it really matter, Professor?"

Of course it does. He knew that she liked him (dare he hopes to say love? ) they even kissed in the rain and it sure was capital alright.

"Jo.. mein schatz, I am curious is all." Often his native tongue would slip when she was around, peculiar as it was he didn't mind and she didn't either even if she wouldn't know what they meant

at one point he had uttered softly into her ear "Ich liebe dich." She didn't know what he said. Though she had a feeling of what it was along the lines.

Pondering, Jo gave a soft sigh as she rested her head on his firm shoulder, hands intertwined "Well for one, Teddy and I would have killed each other in less than a year."

But how could that be? They were perfect.

He eyed her with uncertainty, frowning slightly. Jo snorted boyishly as ever "What? Why are you giving me that look?" she asked sincerely but her tone had a hint of amusement.

"I don't belief you." His german accent clearly audible, she smiles softly then shifts so she could plant a quick kiss on his nose. His eyes softened, he gave a brief squeeze to their linked hands. **"**It's simple really. I never harboured any feelings or late feelings for him because.." she breathed in slowly "he reminded me of how similar we are." In truth Fritz knew what she referred to

"Yes, we fit. Like a pair of shoes, you can't go out without the other one. But they were still the same shoe just the opposite shape."

Huh.. that oddly makes sense.

"When I first saw Teddy, I knew instantly we would become good friends. Well, part of that I had to befriend him since he after all, was the rich neighbor." That gained Jo an unceremonious cackle from the man beside her.

"Jo-" "Fritzzz" she stiffles a laugh of her own.

"Anyways, he reminded me of myself. And at the time I thought being a wife was the worst things that could happen. I wanted to be liberated for as long as I could be. He fitted in the upper class and I was just an awkward writer. It would not work no matter how much he wanted it to. I was not in love."

The professor nodded, he nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his nose and motioned for her to continue. Jo smiled warmly at him, eyes crinkling bright.

"After his confession I hadn't heard from him. Then I went to New York, where I bumped into you-"

"Which you still haven't apologized for liebe." He teases

"Which I have not apologized for, in this case I am truly sorry for that incident Mr.Bhaer" Jo pinched his cheek lightly causing him to poke his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at her.

"I accept.." feeling brave Friedrich cleared his throat "if, someday in the future, you'd also accept being called Mrs.Bhaer of course."

Jo's eyes widened as large as saucers. She hadn't expected that. At all. And while her fear of marriage had deteriorated, this was still shocking at the very least. But one look at the professor's lopsided smile told her everything she needed to say.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, professor? Entering this relationship was a mistake.." His heart quickened "looks like I'm stuck with you until the rest of your days, what says you?"

He sighed in relief and held her tightly, enclosed in his arms "That sounds plausible, future Mrs. Bhaer." she shook her head with a small smirk.

"You two are disgustingly sweet. I'm glad none of the children are awake, this is an academy for god's sake. Get a room." Amy blankly stared at them, she carried a lamp signifying that she probably was going to fetch water for her or for Laurie.

The couple stared at each other with adoring looks simultaneously laughing "Well it is getting late, I am going to retreat to my room then." said Friedrich, he stood up from the couch, kissing Jo on the cheek and bidding Amy good night.

Before he could exit the room Jo had called out "Be in my heart and rest easy professor." She couldn't see his expressions as his back faced them, but she knew she heard the smile in his face when he retorted "Aye, ich liebe dich schatz."

With that the man leaves the siblings in the living room near the fire place. Jo was glad that Amy and Teddy decided to stay another night instead of sleeping in their newly built home. The artist stared at her in confusion "What did he just say?" she inclined.

"Who knows." Jo replied adding a mysterious tone to it, fully knowing the words that he always uttered when he thought she wouldn't hear or when he was asleep on the couch. That and she looked it up on one of Mr. Laurence's dictionaries.

No one had to know that anyway.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Eek, I hoped you guys liked it! Also as a reference the title indeed comes from the song Flowers In Your Hair by The Lumineers. Also used the main lines of the song such as "Be in my heart." it's a good song and it's why I wrote this in the first place. Definitely worth a listen! And if you're wondering why Friedrich and Jo have a different room, I'm asuming that this is a period where it was improper for a man and a woman to sleep in the same bed unless they were husband and wife also i ship this so much hhhhh****See ya next time~**


End file.
